Beaded face frames are face frames including molded features along interior edges of the frame, such as edges around openings of the face frame. One technique to produce beaded face frames is to build face frames with square stock and then apply separate bead molding to interior edges of the completed face frame. This technique requires the ends of the each molding piece to be miter cut to exact lengths according to the length of the corresponding edge of the face frame. The molding pieces may be secured to the face frames using nails, glue or both. If nails are used, nail holes are preferably filled and sanded after securing the molding to the face frame.
Alternatively, beaded stock can be used. However, assembling beaded stock pieces to create a beaded face frame requires precisely notching out the bead of a workpiece to receive abutting workpieces. In addition, the beads of the abutting workpieces must be miter cut to align with the beads of the workpiece including the corresponding notch.